The Wolf that fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Armored Shiny
Summary: Ash Ketchum, the son of Giovanni, the most wanted criminal in Hoenn fell in love with May Maple.But May's parents are against their relationship... Pure Advanceshipping :D (P.S. This is my First Fanfic) Inspired by the Song "The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood" by Kagamine Rin and Len


**Hey Guys,  
This is my first fanfic and I hope that you'll like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters involved in the story  
**

**( _O-O_)**

_Introduction:_  
Ash Ketchum is the son of Giovanni, the most wanted criminal in the Hoenn Region. Giovanni is accused with multiple crimes such as murder, rape, and many more. Ash is a 15 year old teenager, a boy with messy raven black hair, wears a hat with a blue pokeball symbol on front, and wears a black T-shirt with a yellow lightning symbol on front. Ash tried his best to avoid contact with other people, believing that he himself is a monster like his father. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, is the only one who's always there to comfort him whenever he got problems. Even his classmates avoid him because his father is widely known throughout the continent.

May Maple is a 14 year old teenager, she had brown hair and wears a red bandanna with a white pokeball print, she wears a red T-Shirt with a dark-blue circle around her neck, dark-blue bike shorts and a white skirt, and dark-blue and white gloves. May have a little brother named Max. May's father is Norman – a father is a well-known businessman throughout the continent – and May's mother is Caroline. May is famous at school and many boys have a crush on her. Her best friend's name is Dawn.

**( _O-O_)**

Ash was walking towards home after classes when suddenly 3 mysterious strangers blocked his path.  
"So, we've heard you're the son of Giovanni?" asked one of them "Let's see how tough you are"  
"That Bastard Giovanni!" exclaimed by the second "I'd like to see him dead after what he has done to my wife!"  
"If we can't get revenge on him" the third one said "Then we'll have revenge on you, his son, instead!"  
"Look, I don't want to fight you guys" Ash said, trying to get past them.  
One of the strangers took the initiative; he punched Ash in the face, which caused Ash to fall on the ground.  
"I know I'm the son of Giovanni, but I am not like him" Ash exclaimed, trying to stand up "I promised myself no to follow his footsteps!"  
Then suddenly May came out of nowhere and tried to protect Ash  
"Ash is a nice and kind boy!" May shouted "I know he's not like his father and will never be!"  
Even though Ash is a loner type and Ash and May are not very close, May still tried to protect him.  
"What a beautiful lady…" one of the strangers said and grabbed May's arm.  
"Don't touch me!" May screamed.  
Then, all of a sudden, Ash punched the stranger, knocking him back "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"  
May's face suddenly turned red.  
But before the stranger could punch him back, a police car came and the strangers started running

"Are you ok kids?" The policeman said  
"We're fine" the two said in unison, then looked away from each other.  
"Ok, just be careful next time" The policeman said and returned to his vehicle.  
"Thanks for saving me out there May" Ash said to May  
"No, I'm the one who's supposed thank you" May blushed a little "And about what you said earlier…."  
"What do you think would other people say if I protected you without any particular reason" Ash said, staring at May  
"But what do you think would other people say if the son of the most wanted criminal is my boyfriend?" May answered back  
"I'm sorry, I'm not just thinking straight"  
"I'm sorry too, for insulting you…" May's eyes met Ash's "Well then, guess I should leave now, my dad would be mad at me"  
"Why? Because you're with me?"  
"Yes, but also because my dad doesn't want me to come home late" May explained "Besides, how would he know that I'm with you now?"  
"Goodbye Ash!" May Smiled.  
"Bye May" Ash Smiled, as he watches May ran towards the opposite way

**( _O-O_)**

As Ash was walking towards home, lot of things were troubling his mind, _**God she's so beautiful**_, he thought, _**I wonder when we would meet again.  
**_At the time Ash arrived at his home, he greeted his mother "Good Afternoon mom."  
"Did something happened at school?" Delia noticed the bruise on Ash's face.  
"Just some strangers that wanted revenge on my father"  
"Did something else happened" Delia said, smiling at her son.  
"What do you mean mom?"  
"Nothing" Delia said sarcastically "It's just you seem to be smiling today, it's been a long time since I've seen that sweet smile of yours. Is it because of a girl?"  
"NO!" Ash's face turned red, but Ash dropped his bag and went to the door "I want to be alone for a while, I'll just place my bag over here."  
"Just come home before dinner" Delia smiled  
As Ash left the house, Delia said to herself "My son, already a grown up man"  
**( _O-O_)  
**_Meanwhile at May's house  
_"Hi mom, Hi dad" May greeted and kissed her parents as she arrived home  
"You're six minutes late" Norman said coldly while reading the newspaper  
"For Heaven's sake Norman!" Caroline Exclaimed "Our daughter is already a teenager; just let her enjoy life a little"  
"You know, that's reason why she's still immature, you're always treating her like baby!" Norman answered back  
"But the way you treat our daughter-"Before Caroline could finish talking, Norman Interrupted  
"Just shut up already!"  
"Please Stop!"May cried "please…."  
Then suddenly, May left the house. May was running towards the woods, wanting to be alone.  
While running at the woods, she saw the three strangers they met earlier  
"Look, it's the beautiful lady we met earlier"  
"Talk about luck"  
The three laughed loudly while walking slowly towards May. May was took a step back, her deep blue eyes filled with fear.  
The two strangers grabbed her arm; while the leader said "I guess you already know what we will do to you"  
Out of nowhere Ash appeared and tried to save May, Ash striked the leader's ribcage using his elbow, causing the leader to collapse at the ground, after that, he kicked the other one's balls causing him to scream in pain while lying on the ground.  
"I would love to beat you up remorselessly" Ash tried to scare the last one off.  
Fortunately, the last one sprinted away with fear, the other ones followed.  
"You okay May?" he asked May, as he tried to wipe her tears on her cheeks.  
"What are you doing here Ash?" May asked curiously.  
"Actually, this is the place where I always go whenever I want to be alone, how about you"  
After May explained why she ran away from home, Ash tried to comfort her.  
"Thank you Ash" May said to Ash.  
Ash blushed wildly. Ash looked away from May so that she won't notice.  
"Anyway May, you should go home now, whatever your father have said, he only said because he don't want you to be harmed. In fact, you're lucky because you have a father that cares for you."  
"Why?" May grabbed Ash's chin, trying to make him face at her "Where's your father anyway?"  
Tears started flowing at Ash's face "I don't know, and I don't care, I hate him, I really hate—"  
Before Ash could finish talking, May kissed him on the lips.  
"Thank you May…." Ash whispered silently.  
"No, Thank you Ash" May answered back.  
"Time to go home, May, allow me to walk you home"

**( _O-O_)**  
As they arrived at May's home, Ash said goodbye at May and the girl entered her home.  
"Hey Sweetie! Where have you been?" Her Mother asked with tears on her eyes "I was terribly worried"  
"The real question is why you are with the son of a criminal?"Norman asked, but before May could answer his question, he suddenly shouted "I don't want you to make friends with that guy. He's dangerous"  
"But Dad!" May exclaimed.  
"Upstairs, NOW!" Her father said angrily.  
"Why are you so strict?" May whispered to herself as she heads to her room  
"Norman ,I want you to go talk with your daughter and fix this issue" Caroline commanded her husband  
"Okay, just let me finish this" Norman said while reading the newspaper.  
What they don't know is that Ash heard everything, _**I really hate him, I hate my father so much**__, _he thought.

Meanwhile, after Norman sent his daughter upstairs, May called her best friend, Dawn  
"Hello Dawn" May said, in a sad and eerie tone  
"Hi May, what's up with your voice" Dawn Asked with concern.  
"Oh, you know why"  
"You and you're dad argued again?"  
"Yeah, what else could be the reason?"  
"Anyway, I've got news, I heard Giovanni was finally caught!"  
"Wait, Giovanni? You mean Ash's father?"  
"WHAAT!? HOW DID YOU…..WHY DO YOU-"  
"Know? Me and Ash are close now, In fact, I already kissed him" May giggled  
"But he's the son of the most wanted criminal in Hoenn, besides, he's a lone wolf, he rarely talks"  
"I know, but he's very kind, but my father doesn't like him, he said I should stay away from him"  
"Hahaha, looks like little red riding hood fell in love with the wolf" Dawn tried to tease her.  
"Anyways, dad's here, talk to you later, bye!"  
"Bye, little red riding hood!" Dawn teased her before hanging up.  
"Umm, May? Can I speak with you? " May's dad said, his anger was replaced with concern  
"Ok dad, what is it?"  
"I'm sorry about what I have said a while ago, I'm only concern about you"  
"I'm sorry too dad for running away awhile ago."  
_"But about the case of Ash, I want you to stay away from him"  
_"Why dad, he's different, he's very different, he comforted me earlier, he walked me home, and if he's just like his father, he could've raped me when he had the chance."  
"No…. I'll allow you to go home before 6:00 pm starting tomorrow, but befriending him?"  
"Ok dad, I'll try to avoid him" May said with a sad voice.  
Then her dad hugged her. May's Mother smiled because of the sight.  
**( _O-O_)  
**_**Meanwhile at Ash's House**_:  
"Hi Son, what happened? Your face is brightly red" Delia grinned "So, who's you're girlfriend?"  
"Mom! She's not my girlfriend" Ash exclaimed as his face became redder  
"Okaaay" His mother rolled her eyes "So… who's this 'She'"  
"Please change the subject, I'm hungry"  
"Okay, okay" Delia grinned.

_**The Next Day after Classes:**_

"Hey Dawn, have you seen Ash?" May asked  
"No, I'm not your boyfriend's keeper" Dawn teased May.  
"Hahaha Very funny Dawn" May said sarcastically  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Dawn asked may  
"I think I know where Ash is" May said, leaving Dawn behind

May went to the woods, and she noticed Ash hiding on the other side of a tree, but May pretended not to notice him. _**I'm sorry May, but I need to avoid you now**_**, **Ash thought. Both of them sighed at the same time. May decided to sit down and lean at a tree. Ash sat down at the other side of the tree, _**why is the world so unfair**__, _Ash thought. Then suddenly a red figure appeared in front of him.  
"Why are you avoiding me Ash?" May asked with an angry voice  
"Because your father would be mad at you if you keep making friends with me."  
"But I love you Ash!"  
"I love you too May, but our story have a different ending, and whatever we do, we can't change that!"  
Then, all of a sudden, May slapped Ash and started running.

**( _O-O_)  
**After Minutes of running, May finally stopped running and said to herself "Ash, you coldhearted fool" then tears started running down through May's cheeks. Suddenly a black van with a dark tint came, a mysterious masked man opened the door.  
"You're coming with us young lady!" The masked man said  
Before May could scream, the masked man covered her mouth and pulled her inside the van.  
"Contact Norman now! Tell him that if he gives us money, we'll let his daughter go." The masked man commanded the guy who was sitting beside the driver of the van "Also, tell him not to contact cops, otherwise….." Then the both of them started laughing evilly.  
Ash saw everything that happened and tried to chase the van, but unfortunately, he failed. Instead he sprinted towards May's house to tell her father.  
When he reached the house of May, he knocked viciously until May's dad opened the door.  
"Sir! May have been kidnapped by mysterious masked men!"  
"I know, I know!" Norman answered with a worried tone "They contacted me awhile ago, they told me to bring 50,000 dollars at the abandoned warehouse somewhere here in Petalburg and warned me not to contact the police."  
"I'm coming with you sir!" Ash tried to convince May's dad  
"No, It would be dangerous."  
"But I won't just stay here and do nothing"  
"Ok fine, come with me If you must." Norman took his phone out of his pocket "Wait here, I'll contact the police"  
"Norman, be careful out there" Caroline said with a worried tone "And don't let them hurt our daughter!"  
"Dad, can I come with you?" Max, May's younger brother asked.  
"No you're staying here young man!" Caroline said to Max  
**( _O-O_)  
**_**A Few Minutes later, at the abandoned warehouse  
**_"Well, well, well; what do we have here" The masked man laughed as he saw Norman carrying a briefcase probably full of money "Hmm? Who's that little brat?"  
"Here's the money now where's my daughter!?" Norman asked impatiently  
"Give me the money first" The masked man commanded  
"Before I do that, would you mind removing your mask?" Ash shouted at the masked man  
"If that's what you wish" The mysterious man removed his masked and was revealed to be Giovanni.  
"Dad!?" Ash exclaimed, not believing what's in front of him.  
"Giovanni? But I thought-"Norman also can't believe what he's seeing  
"What? You thought I'm in prison? Well, escaping ain't that hard. Now, give me the money."  
Norman walked towards Giovanni, Ash followed. By the time Giovanni got the money, they released May. May ran towards Norman and cried while hugging him tightly  
"Now both of you, go to hell!" Giovanni shouted as he pointed the gun at Norman and May.  
But Ash used himself to protect May and blocked the shot; Ash fell to his knees, bleeding.  
A few seconds later the police came, surrounding Giovanni.  
"Why you?!" Giovanni exclaimed.  
"No one is stupid enough to follow your orders" Norman smirked,  
Giovanni and his thugs were arrested by the police, but Ash….  
"Ash! Hang in there Ash!" May exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"May….. I wanted to tell you something…." Ash said while breathing hard  
"No Ash, save your energy!"  
Ash placed his hand on her cheeks, wiping out her tears, then suddenly Ash sang a song for May, a song that truly reflects their love story  
"_**I really wanted to meet you, I wanted touch you, honestly I wanted to speak to you...  
I love you, I want to embrace you, but I know I never can….  
However much I struggle, however much I pray, my fangs and claws won't just disappear….."  
**_May grabbed Ash's hand "You already did, you already proved to me that you're not a monster, and you comforted me the time that I truly needed it. I love Ash" Then May leaned down and kissed Ash….  
**( _O-O_)**

Ash woke up, his vision blurry, all he could see is the light,_ Where am I, what happened? Am I dead….?  
_"Finally you're awake Mr. Ketchum" Ash heard a familiar voice.  
His Vision became clear again, he realized that he was at the hospital, and he saw May at his side, holding his hand  
"May….." Ash said, though weakened after the incident  
May placed one finger at Ash's lip and said "Stop talking…."  
May smiled and leaned over to kiss Ash.  
"I love you Ash"  
"I love you too, May…."_**  
**_

* * *

_**So, that's it, I hope you liked **_**it.  
****And**_** please don't forget to review so that I could be a well known writer someday (Ahhh... I love daydreaming)  
Also, this is the link for the song "The Wolf that fell in love with Red Riding**** Hood**_**"  
/watch?v=a9wdfJKbHa0**

(**Note: To those that noticed the "few" changes, I hope you don't mind XD)**


End file.
